Mass equestria
by spectre 17491
Summary: Space this was what humanity and ponies both dreamed of travelling. They soon did but found both peaceful and warlike species this caused many wars but it also created technological advances. Soon the galaxy effectively had many sentient life forms both living and synthetic. This is the story of commander Twilight Sparkle. Spec story
1. Chapter 1 SSV Normandy

Author note (Spectre): Before we get started I have to say something a long time ago I made a very small thing of a story the reason was that something went wrong with my computer causing me to lose the files. Instead of continuing the story and starting all over I'm just going to change the story in a way that I think might be better, I also deleted the old story well that's all let's get started.

Commander Twilight Sparkle was Earthborn, she lived in an average home along with her parents. When she grew to an appropriate age she joined the Alliance military, she passed all tests in knowledge but lacked in melee combat and weapon skills. Many believed she should have been kept away from the field but soon she proved them wrong by showing her skills in magic. She then after some time was promoted to commander, she now serves aboard the SSV Normandy under the command of Princess Celestia.

Commander Sparkle was staring out a window onboard the SSV Normandy, she was gazing at Earth from orbit. She continued to imagine metropolitan Earth below the space age buildings, the people, and all the advances in technology. She then saw her reflection in the glass she still had a lavender coat. Her eyes were violet, her hair was also violet with a pink strand of hair next to a lighter purple strand, both of these hairs were next to her horn. She was snapped from her trance when the ship intercom turned on the voice of the ship's pilot Derpy Hooves could then be heard "Commander Twilight Sparkle please report to the ship cockpit."

Twilight then walked toward the cockpit seeing a salute from her crew of both human and equine members as she entered the cockpit she saw the back of Derpy's chair, alongside Derpy was L.T Kaden Alenko.

Derpy then spoke without turning around "Nice to see you Commander the princess wanted me to give you a report on our relay jump" "What relay jump" "This one" The ship was then shot into the darkness of space leaving a trail blue. "So commander ever been in a relay jump before" Twilight was on the floor "Not while standing" Kaden then looked behind him "You'll get used to it." Twilight then got to her hooves "Can you please turn around Derpy?" Derpy then spun her chair around to look at Twilight, she then jumped back at the sight "Your eyes their…" "Crossed I know my front hooves also sometimes stop working" "I'm sorry" "There is no need to apologize I get that response a lot."

Twilight examined Derpy her coat was a light gray, her eyes were a dark yellow, and her mane was the color blonde. "Are you a pegasus" "Yes I am" Derpy then spread her wings "Not to be rude but isn't it hard for a pegasus to fly a ship" "Nope I can tell you that I got an above average grade for flying" "How above" "They needed another paper to fill." "Impressive may I have the report now" "The jump went amazing" "Is that all" "Yes" "Thank you Derpy."

"Your welcome commander if you don't mind me asking how long have you been on this ship" "I got on yesterday" "Interesting the princess said she can meet you in the briefing room" "Goodbye Derpy and Kaden" The two waved to Twilight as she walked to the command room, before she could go inside she was stopped. She examined the woman judging by her similarity to one of the files Twilight read she was Dr. Chakwas "You're the new commander?" "Yes my name is Twilight Sparkle" "I would like your permission to check your health" "Of course" Twilight saw the doctor's omni tool wave over her "Thank you commander" Chakwas then walked away.

Twilight walked inside the briefing room, she saw a tall turian wearing black and red armor standing next to princess Celestia. "Excuse me I have to go" The turian then left the room leaving Twilight and Celestia. "You wanted to see me" "I did we have to go to a colony called Eden prime" "Why."

"We got a transmission from there it looked bad, I need you to take a team with you and see what's happening." "Of course princess" Twilight then began to leave "And Twilight be careful we don't know what's down there." "I will" Twilight exited the room to prepare for the mission.

Spectre: Well there it is a world where instead of just humans being on earth the two species lived together. Ponies are the only ones who can use magic but other species can replicate the same thing using biotics. Thought it was a good chapter thanks found a few errors then please post a review so I can get better. thanks for reading, or you may have just skipped to the bottom if you skipped to the bottom go back and read it.


	2. Chapter 2 Thousand year threat

Twilight was inside the Normandy's hangar bay along with Kaiden, the turian in black and red armor, and Princess Celestia. "You will be dropped onto the outskirts of the colony your mission is to search for survivors for support Nithlus will be dropping with you." Over the intercom Derpy could be heard "Drop zone is below" Celestia turned to Twilight "Be careful whatever's down there is dangerous. Twilight exited the ship followed by Kaiden and Nithlus.

The team began to walk their way to the colony when Twilight turned to Kaiden "Do you hear that" "Hear what" Nithlus pushed Kaiden away before he suddenly jumped back, as he finished doing this an explosion came from the ground. "What was that" "A mine someone wants no one in or out of this place." Twilight looked at Kaiden "You alright" "Yes commander" "Where are you going" Nithlus had begun to walk away "I move faster on my own you'll be fine, we'll meet at the space port" Nithlus walked to his right "You go left" "Okay."

Twilight began to walk with Kaiden close behind when drones began to hover by "Get down" The two were now both in cover, Twilight was taking cover on a tree while Kaiden was crouching near a broken trunk now sideways on the ground. "Kaiden use overload" "Which one" There were three drones "The one in the middle" Kaiden used hi omni tool the middle drone was down, but the other drones aimed at him. Before the drones could open fire on Kaiden Twilight used her magic to levitate a large piece of wood and threw it at one drone impaling it, before it was deactivated it crashed into the second making it explode. The two said nothing instead they ran forward to the sound of gunfire. They saw a lone alliance human marine wearing pink and white armor.

The marine was being suppressed by two black figures seemingly in the shape of a human aside from their heads, it was obvious these were machines their head was the most noticeable thing it had one large glowing circle similar to an eye. "Kaiden get those things off that marine" "Yes commander" Kaiden pulled out his pistol and shot at the machines until their shields went down, Twilight then threw them to the ground as if an invisible foot had just stomped on them they became crushed.

Twilight walked over to the marine "Sergeant Ashley Williams of the 212 thanks for getting those things off me, you the one in charge here sir?" Williams was looking at Kaiden she didn't even seem to notice Twilight. "Sergeant" Williams looked down at Twilight "My name is commander Twilight Sparkle that is Lt. Kaiden Alenko" Kaiden nodded at the mention of his name "Can you tell me what we're fighting here."

"I think their Geth" Kaiden put his weapon away "That's impossible the Geth haven't been seen for over a thousand years" "I'm pretty sure these are Geth" "Well it's as good an explanation as any Williams are you able to continue" "As ready as ever ma'am." With that Twilight continued down the path followed by Alenko and Williams.

Twilight stopped at an area dotted with rocks some even larger than a human, she turned to Williams "Can you look ahead see what is there" "Sure commander" Williams then took her sniper rifle off her back and looked through the scope. "Commander I see a squad of four, troopers I think and another one except it has white armor" "Anything else" "They have good cover and I don't see a way to flank them without them seeing" "Thank you Williams."

Twilight was trying to figure out a plan for the situation when she settled on the best approach "Kaiden I want you to go in the front and your omni tool to counter the Geths shields and take the attention if need be" "Yes commander" "Williams I want you to cover Kaiden and take down the troopers when their shields are down" "Yes ma'am" "Good I will go to the right flank and get behind them, don't take any unneeded risks."

Kaiden ran to a large rock it seemed the Geth didn't notice him until he used overload on the nearest trooper, as he did this the rest scrambled to the nearest cover. Williams took the surprise as an opportunity to shoot the trooper affected by overload, she hit the trooper with three rounds the first, hit it in the right shoulder the next, in the middle of it's chest, and the final hit where the left human lung would be. Suddenly the two squads were in a stale mate neither got past the others shields, Twilight was not seen by both her team or the Geth while she hid behind a large pillar behind the group of Geth firing on her team.

She levitated a rock the size of a trooper and threw it at the white trooper, the Geth then activated a shield deflecting the projectile, luckily it had to turn around allowing Williams to shoot it in the back. Two of the remaining troopers continued to aim at Williams and Kaiden while the third was firing on Twilight's cover. The Geth firing at Twilight stopped moving suddenly she saw that Kaiden had used some sort of tech ability she was unfamiliar of, she then shot her pistol at the Geth's eye, while she missed three shots the final hit it directly. The last of the Geth seemed stunned as well they were then shot and killed quickly. Twilight then called over both Williams and Kaiden.

"Williams check the area for more of those things, Kaiden come over here" "Yes commander" "I need you to contact Nithlus" "I need time" "Okay" Twilight looked to her right and saw Williams staring at an empty space "Sergeant what are you doing" "The Geth were transporting something I saw it here" "What was it" "I don't know" "Where would they have taken it" "Not sure but they might have taken it to the spaceport."

"Commander I have something" Twilight walked over to Kaiden as a small hologram showing Nithlus appeared. "What is it" "We encountered resistance from enemy synthetics we think their Geth" "They are" "So you've seen them too" "Yes I'm on my way to the spaceport" "Do you need support" "No but I think your team should follow me we'll meet at the tram leading to the spaceport I'll send you the coordinates" "We'll head there now" The transmission ended.

The team surprisingly met no resistance aside from the occasional scouting trooper when they spotted the tram station. As they entered they still saw no Geth but did see Nithlus propped against a wall with purple blood around him. Twilight ran over to him "It's Nithlus" "What was that" A loud scurrying sound was heard when a marine wearing onyx armor stood behind boxes "Don't shoot I'm human" "Who are you" "Private Jenkins I was stationed here during the attack."

Williams walked to the marine "Jenkins I thought you were dead" "I got lucky" "You got lucky as in you abandoned your post" "No I… I was sleeping behind the boxes" Twilight looked over the marine "You survived because you're lazy" "Yes" "Do you feel bad" "Yes" "Do you know what happened to him" Twilight pointed a hoof to Nithlus.

Jenkins looked over "The other turian shot him in the back of his head" "What other turian" "He walked over to the other one they seemed to know each other when he shot him" "Is that all" "He also went to the spaceport" "Thank you now come with us" "What" "You feel bad don't you" "Yes" "Then help us get the other turian" "Okay" "Good I am commander Twilight Sparkle that is Lt. Kaiden Alenko and I believe you already know Williams."

The team boarded the tram and went to the spaceport "Commander I don't see any Geth" Twilight looked behind her to see Kaiden "I know but we're almost at the spaceport just be ready" The tram stopped at the spaceport. "Bomb" Kaiden ran over to the bomb "I don't think I can disarm it" While Kaiden began to fiddle with the bomb Twilight had an idea, she levitated the bomb and threw it into the air far away "Shoot it" Williams immediately shot at the bomb detonating it in midair.

Twilight repeated this process for an amount of four other bombs still encountering no Geth "Jenkins go back to the tram" Twilight went down a staircase when she was tackled by something, when she looked up she saw what appeared to be a human with many lights and wires protruding from numerous spots. She then levitated the creature off her, kaiden then shot it. "You alright" "Yeah" "I'm going to call them husks" "This is not the time for names" Twilight then saw even more husks appear some climbing crates and some just walking.

They did not last long however as they were shot by Twilight and her team. "What is that" Twilight said as she saw a large pillar object "That's what they were transporting" A few minutes passed Twilight was looking between Kaiden, Jenkins, and Williams,

Twilight then walked to the pillar to try to examine it perhaps unlock it's secrets when she was lifted into the air kaiden moved forward trying to grab her when Williams stopped him "No don't touch her it's too dangerous" Twilight began to see flashing visions.

She saw visions of a strange species she was unfamiliar with being killed by synthetics some looking like a cross between. It ended when she saw a ship move toward her.

Spectre: Changes are everywhere, also it seemed some people favorite the story this was unexpected very appreciated but still unexpected, so thank you I think.


	3. Chapter 3 Morale

Twilight awoke in the med bay of the Normandy, she saw Dr. Chakwas looking through a nearby computer she then turned to look at Twilight. "Finally your awake" "What happened" "You were knocked unconscious from an explosion caused by the strange object you found on Eden prime." Twilight looked at Dr. Chakwas in horror "Where are the others" "Alenko and Williams are both onboard the ship" "What about Jenkins" "Jenkins is being transported to the Citadel." The door leading to the rest of the ship opened, Princess Celestia walked inside followed by a human wearing a blue officer's uniform. "A captain I was wondering when you would show up" the human nodded to the doctor "We have to speak to the commander" Dr. Chakwas left the room leaving the three.

"Princess" Twilight bowed to princess Celestia "Rise my student this is captain Anderson" "Nice to meet you captain" Twilight shook hoof and hand with the captain "I heard a lot about you from the princess here." "Twilight the captain wants to have a talk with you about what happened on Eden prime" "Of course princess" Celestia left the room, leaving the two.

"Commander I read the report and to be honest I would rather hear it from the mare that went down there" "Well then captain let's see…" Twilight summarized all the events of Eden Prime to Anderson. "The doctor had said you were dreaming" "It was not a dream it was a vision" "A vision of what" "I saw a race of species be wiped out by machines, some seemed to be a hybrid of both" Twilight felt a tear roll down her left cheek, the thought of an entire species being wiped out made her full of despair. Anderson looked at Twilight "I see well commander I don't know how you only shed a single tear for an entire species, most would have had a breakdown… well I have to go speak to your pilot" "It was nice meeting you captain I wish it was under better circumstances" Anderson left the med bay.

Twilight walked out of the infirmary she then walked over to Kaiden "Kaiden where is Williams" "She is in the ships armory, she has a real knack for guns" "Thanks just wanted to know where she was" "Oh before I forget she also took the liberty of modifying your pistol" "Why did she…" "She saw you having trouble with your pistol"

"Well I will be sure to thank her for that thanks Kaiden" "Of course commander" Twilight entered the elevator, bringing her to the lower levels of the Normandy. She walked forward from the elevator towards a table piled with weapons hovering over these was Sgt. Williams, Twilight waved to her then walked toward her.

"Hello commander" Williams looked around Twilight at the floor behind her "Williams I just wanted to say thank you for modifying my pistol" "Yes of course commander" Williams still looked past Twilight "Williams why don't you look at me when you talk" "What I don't know what your talking about" "WILLIAMS" Williams jumped as Twilight screamed "Oh sorry commander it's just can you keep a secret" "Of course sergeant" "So my family has been enlisted in the Alliance since it's founding" "Okay" "So they were also in the first contact war with the Turians" "Williams what does this have to do with me." "So we lost a lot of members, to the Turians" "Oh so you just have a problem with Turians" "No we also supported the decision to wipe out the equine race" "So you have a problem with me cause of my species" "Not you, just what you look like" "Williams I want all my crew to feel as comfortable as possible, I just want you to know I am willing to take a bullet for my crew." Williams looked down straight at Twilight "I would take a bullet for you too" "Great now what are we going to do" "Get whoever planned the attack on our people" "And are we gonna judge them because of their race" "No ma'am" "I can't hear you" "NO MA'AM" "Good now lets go get whoever did this" "Yes ma'am" Twilight took the elevator up.

Twilight walked up a staircase bring her to the operations center, she continued her walk until she came to the pilot's seat. Sitting there was Derpy and a human each in a separate chair "I'm telling you he canceled the attack completely until he got a pair of fuzzy dice" "No way he wouldn't do that" "He did too, sometimes the Alliance just needs a little luck" Derpy was listening to the other pilot talk, until she made a slight coughing noise. "Oh commander nice to see you again this is Joker" Joker tipped his hat in salute "Nice to meet you commander, I can't wait to sit in a chair and press colorful buttons" "Nice to meet you too Joker I'm sure you can press buttons at an adequate pace" "I know I can since I am the best pilot ever" Derpy jabbed Joker with a hoof.

"I have to disagree with that since I am the best pilot" "You are until the enemy bribes you with muffins" "Hey that was one time only" "Wait you were bribed by the enemy by muffins and you took I was just taking a shot in the dark" Twilight watched the two continue to go back and forth about who was better. "Before you two rip the others head off can I ask where we are going next" "We are going…" "We are going to the Citadel" Joker shot a glare at Derpy "I will give you a muffin if you surrender the ship to me" "No way I can't be swayed" "Three muffins" "Ah well… no never ever" "Of course your not that easy" "Well I'm sure you two have a lot to do so bye it was nice meeting you" Twilight walked away from the two pilots.


End file.
